This invention relates to a suture possessing a solid spiroid braid.
Sutures intended for the repair of body tissues must meet certain requirements: they must be substantially non-toxic, capable of being readily sterilized, they must have good tensile strength and have acceptable knot-tying and knot-holding characteristics and if the sutures are of the bio-absorbable variety, the bio-absorption of the suture must be closely controlled.
Sutures have been constructed from a wide variety of materials including surgical gut, silk, cotton, polyolefins such as polypropylene, polyamides, polyesters such as polyethylene terephthalate, polyglycolic acid, glycolide-lactide copolymer, etc. Although the optimum structure of a suture is that of a monofilament, since certain materials of construction would provide a stiff monofilament suture lacking acceptable knot-tying and knot-manufactured holding properties, sutures from such materials have been provided as braided structures. Thus, for example, sutures manufactured from silk, polyamide, polyester and bio-absorbable glycolide-lactide copolymer are usually provided as multifilament braids.
Currently available braided suture products are braided on conventional braider-carriers which travel around the perimeter of the braider deck to result in a tubular type braid with the yarns crossing over each other on the surface of the braid. In the larger sizes, e.g., 5/0 and larger, the tubular braid, or sheath, is constructed about a core structure which is fed through the center of the braider. Known tubular braided sutures, including those possessing cores, are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,187,752; 3,565,077; 4,014,973; 4,043,344; and, 4,047,533.
Spiroid braided structures per se are known, e.g., rope, sash cord and the like, but heretofore have not been known for use as sutures.
As removed from the package, the currently available tubular braided suture products exhibit one or more deficiencies. Thus, they tend to be stiff and wiry and retain a "set" or "memory" such that at the time of use, it is usually necessary for the surgeon or assistant personnel to flex and stretch the suture to make it more flexible. Furthermore, the surfaces of these sutures are perceptibly rough. Thus, if one passes one's hand or fingers along the braid, surface irregularities will be readily detected. The result of this rough surface is that the suture will exhibit drag or chatter as it is drawn through tissue, characteristics which militate against smooth, neat, accurately placed wound approximation so necessary to excellence in surgical practice.